we're brothers, now pick
by SadGirl91
Summary: AU AND OOC,It's a kikyo/sesshomaru but that's later chapters!, some inuyasha/kik and even naraku/kikyo and of course sango/miroku, but mainly about kikyo, chap 10 is up and please R&R no flames, if u dont like kikyo dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**soul-modern time!, no demons and mikos sorry but its a kikyo and sesshomaru, first chap takes place in a private skool, making it up as i go along, my grammer suckz!!! so please dont remind me T.T ,oh and inuyasha wants kikyo too, sorry not much of a kagome fan.**

Kikyo splashed cold water on her pale face,making her fully wake up from sleep,her hands wonder abit against the white

walls trying to find her towel.

her eyes still close since she still had some soap in her dark brown eyes, once she found something that felt like her towel she pulled it as she dried her face.

after she was done she looked at the white towel with a golden cresent moon on each side.

"this isn't me" she said as she rose a brow, not lefting her head to look at the mirror infront of her.

"that's because it's mine" said a male's voice behind her.

kikyo quickly turn and saw a guy with long silver hair and markings on he's face, a soft blush started to appear on her

face.

"oh..im sorry" she said as she looked at he's amber eyes.

Sesshomaru nodded "it's fine, i take it you must be new here" he said calmy as he stared at the female infront of him.

_'she's beautiful'_ he thought.

Kikyo nodded "yeah, how did you know?" she ask in curiousy, admiring the 20 yr old secertly.

"your in the male's wash room" he said with a smirk as the 19 yr old Kikyo blushed in embressent.

"dont worry i wont tell anyone" he said as she looked at him with a soft smile, she didnt know this but he felt he's heart

speed up slightly.

"thanks" she said as she bowed down in respect. notice they we're both in robes, making her blush a shade darker than before.

She was about to walk out when he called out to her, she quickly turn around to look at him.

"you forgot your towel...?"he said not knowing her name, he didnt know why but part of him wanted to know it, if it was any other person he

wouldnt even bother to talk to them.

"thanks again, oh and my name is Kikyo" she said as she walked up to him, she didnt know what about him made her act

like she was a child again.

"Sesshomaru" he said as he handed her a rudy red towel that had a black rose on one side.

she smiled softly at him again "nice meeting you" she said as he nodded, she started to walk out the wash room but before

she open the door she turn to look at him.

"if you someday want to hang out, I'm in room 204, and if im not there at the time, you could leave a message with my

best friend Sango" said Kikyo as she then wanted out the room and headed towards her dorm room to tell Sango.

Sesshomaru found himself smirking as he turn on the cold water of the sink and put some of the shampoo soap on he's

hand that smelled like strawrberry.

_'Kikyo...Bell flower...it suits her'_ he thought as he then started to wash he's face.  
~ on the way to her dorm room Kikyo was to busy day dreaming about the guy she just met, there was something different

about him that made her think of him, that she didnt notice she bump into somebodu til she was hit the floor.

"hey watch where your going!" yelled the man's voice sounding abit annoyed.

"im sorry" said kikyo as she got up and looked at the guy infront of her, he also had silver her and amber eyes like the guy

she just met in the wash room.

Inuyasha got up, for the first time looking at the girl infront of him, he blushed softly.

"it's ok...just watch where your going next time, ok" he said softly the annyonce in he's tone disapper.

the raven hair girl nodded "ok" she then smiled at him.

"Im Inuyasha by the way" he said extending he's hand.

"Im Kikyo" she said still wearing the soft smile on her face, as she extood her hand to shake he's.

"i hope we met again Kikyo" said the silver hair 19 yr old guy as he started to walk away but not before he winked at her

making her blush softly once again.

**soul- wanted to make this for the people that read my first kikyo and sesshomaru story ~love hurts~, please review and tell me what should happen next, and maybe i would make it as another story ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

Sango woke up a few seconds before Kikyo make in and jumped on her best friend's best.

"guess what" said Kiky smiling at the girl infront of her with messy hair.

"ah, we graduated already and this is the last day" said Sango as she then yawn while running a hand through her long

dark brown hair.

"nope" said Kikyo as she shook her head, as she watch Sango take a moment to think of another guess.

"we won the lottry?" said Sango now smiling back at the female infront of her.

"we dont play that rememeber silly" said the girl with long black hair, and moved slightly so that Sango could sit up.

"oh yeah, i forget" said Sango as she looked at her alarm clock that read 7;49 am.

"well im gonna tell you, i met this 2 cute guys, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha" said Kikyo as Sango quickly looked at her

friend as she rose her eye brow slighylt.

_'this have to be some unique guys to have Kikyo telling me this, she hasnt seem this happy since she was with her ex boyfriend' _thought

Sango as she remember Kikyo didnt even look at another guy once her ex broke up with her, and that

was almost a year and a half ago, she was heartbroken thinking **Naraku** could have been the one for her.

"that's good, your out there again" said Sango hugging her friend in excitment. as they both got off Sango's bed.

"lets change so can go something to eat" said Sango as she heard her stomach rumble causing her to turn abit red from

embressment.

"ok" said Kikyo as she remember that she was still wearing only a robe. **(it's gonna be like a little apartment, 2 rooms and**

**a living room, the bathrooms and other big this is gonne be either in a hall way, or another building)**

Kikyo went to her room to pick out some clothes as Sango did the same.

'i hope she could find happiness with one of them' thought Sango with a smile upon her face.

soul- thanks for the review ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Sango got out of her room wearing navy blue skinny jeans, with a hot pink tank top,which that the words 'this aint my

face, now look up' is black glittery letter, she also wear black eyeliner and the some dark pink eye shadow, her long

brown hair curel in the tips, also hot pink heels.

she looked around to see notice that Kikyo was still in her room, she walked across the neat living room and knocked on

her best frined's door but no answer, so she decided to press her ears again the wall.

A smile aprear on Sango's flawless face as she heard music, so she open the door to see Kikyo dancing around her room,

singing along with the band Linkin Park.

"Memories consume like opening the wounds

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume

I'm searching in my room

Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one the battles always choose

Cuz inside I realize that I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream...

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean...

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright...

So I'm breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit tonight"Kikyo sang as she s till hasnt realize the Sango was there watching her the entire time.

_'Atleast she's happy ' _thought Sango as keep on watching, the smile never once disapper, this was one of Kikyo's favorite

bands, they both used to sing it all the time, in the freshman year of High School.

Once Kikyo finch she turned around once she heard clapping.

"That was great" said the girl with brown hair as she enter the room.

"thanks " said Kikyo smiling wide, showing of her prefect white teeth.

"and also you look fab" said Sango as she sat down on her friend's best.

"you think so?" asked Kikyo as she turn to look at herself in the mirror, she was wearing black skinny jeans with a red

tight tank top, showing her sexy curves. her long black hair, straight as it passed her ass. she also wore black heels, but

only 3 in, which made them a inch shorter than Sango's, making the girls look same size. **(i wanted to make them sound,**

**like they would wear something alike yet different at the same time).**

"of course, if i was lesbien, i would so ask you" said Sango, as they both began to laugh.

"ok, lets go eat" said Kikyo as they stopped laughing.

they both left their door room after they made sure it was lock, they walked down the hall. where guys keep on whisling

as they pass, but neither girl passed attention to them.

soonly afterwards they left their dorm builing and hearded towards another one, where the food was at.

**soul- i have 3 kik and sess stories, please review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soul-hey sorry i havent updated in a while, sorry also that they been short, but i been sick and had to be in bed rest, but im stubborn and wouldn't stay in bed, except i sneak on here and read and also my excises and tennis pratice, which made it get worst, but im feeling way better now ^.^ **

**and have you ever wonder why infront of your friends you could joke and do the stupidest things but infront of the person you like, your speechless? weird ha.**

"omg this is huge" said Sango in amazement as she looked room the cafitira.

Kikyo just nodded as words couldn't even begin to form, the place seem more like a resterant extra for the line, where

people had to get their food.

"i wonder what they give for breakfast" said Sango as she walked to the line.

"idont know but it smell amazing" the raven hair girl said,as she followed her best friend, they didnt have to wait long

since there was only 20 people infront of them.

"omg, they have pizza for breakfast" said the brown hair girl excited as she took 2 slinces of pizza, a honey bun and bacon.

"dont forget something to drink" said Kikyo as she grab some toast and but it next to her bacon and pancakes.

"i wont" said the girl with a hot pink tank top as she grab 2 orange juice bottles,handing one to her best friend.

"lets go pay now" said Sango, thinking that she would get full with this.

Kikyo nodded in agreement as they waslked to the cashier and paid for their food.

One their way to find a empty table, Kikyo notice a guy with silver hair, then realize it was the guy she bump into this

morning in the hallway, Inuyasha.

Before she had the chance to look away, she notice he was waving at her, she waved back with a smile.

"who's that" Sango asked wanting to know, and if this could be one of the guys her bestie told her about.

"That's Inuyasha" whisper Kikyo,not wanting him to know she was talking about him.

"he's cute...he's coming over" said Sango as they both were still standing.

Kikyo blushed softly as Inuyasha was infront of her.

"i didnt know we would met this soon again " said Inuyasha with a small grin, "but i cant say im complaining"

"yeah" was all Kikyo said.

Sango looked at her best friend,trying her hardest not to laugh at her, since Kikyo seem like a shy little girl at the moment.

"you look amazing " said Inuyasha to the raven hair girl as she smiled at him.

"well you dont look that bad your self" said Kikyo as she started to get back to reality.

"hmmp" was all the silver hair guy said.

Kikyo laugh softly as she saw the guy infront of her pout, what she didnt realize it was that her laugh made him blush abit, and make he's

stomach feel like jello.

"and who's this" asked Inuyasha as he saw the brown hair girl.

"this is Sango, my best friend" said Kikyo with a smile.

"well your both welcome to come eat with me and my best friend" said Inuyasha as he turn and walked towards where he

was before.

_'he's abit rude'_ thought Sango to herself as she notice that Kikyo was walking towards Inuyasha and dragging her along

by the arm, making her smile.

"well isnt this my lucky day, seeing 2 beautiful ladies infront of me" said Inuyasha's best friend, he had dark brown hair

that reached he's shoulder that was tied by a wore a black baggy t-shirt with a white skull and jeans, almost

the same this as Inuyasha, the only differences that Inuyasha's shirt was white with a black skull.

Sango looked at this guy with brown hair,_ 'he's hot' _she thought.

"this is Miroku" said the guy with silver hair as the two females sat down.

"nice to met you, I'm Kikyo and this is Sango"

"it's a pleasure metting both of you fine ladies" said Miroku with a grin, making Sango blush, this didnt go unnotice by Kikyo.

_'she likes him!' _Kikyo thought happy.

_'she kinda looks like Inuyasha's **ex'**_ thought the brown hair guy. **(hmm i wonder who he's ex was lol ^.^ )**

"I like your shirt" said Miroku to Sango.

"ah thanks" said the dark hair girl as she smiled.

"are you new here?" asked Inuyasha to Kikyo as she only nodded as she was chewing on her bacon.

"same here" said Miroku as he ate a silnce of he's pizza.

"what time is it" asked Kikyo after she swolled her food.

Inuyasha looked at he's gold watch "it's 9:15" he said as he took her toast.

"omg, im gonna be late" said Kikyo as she stood up from her sit.

"for what?" asked Miroku as Sango watch her freind.

"class, it started 5 minutes ago" said Kikyo as she was about to pick up her tray of food, when Inuyasha grab her hand.

"you go to class, i'll throw it away, but its only this one time woman" he said with a smirk as she nodded and left running out the building.

"why did she get morning classes, their horrible" said Miroku as he looked at the beautiful female infront of him.

"it's the only time they had the class she wanted" said Sango with a smile as she looked at the guy infront of her.

both of the guys nodded as they countined to eat.

**sorry if it's still short, and please review, i have 3 sesshomaru and kikyo stories, and on ~love hurts~ it'll be a little pause, cause im having a few ideas for the next chap of that but dont know which idea to pick. and PLEASE REVIEW & ALSO THANKS FOR EVERYBODY THAT REVIEWS ^.^ , OH AND ALSO SESSHOMARU IS IN THE NEXT CHAP.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**soul-sorry it's short but i updated today in 3 different stories, and was thinking about what else, in this one i mainly wanted sessy and kikyo to met again, and in the next chap it would be longer ^.^ please review **_

Sesshomaru sat down on a empty sit, he looked around the class room to find out he was the one there.

he took out he's black cell phone, he rose a brow.

_'it's already late and the teacher isnt even here' _he thought.

Just he was about to get up from he's chair, the door burst open and a girl came in, she was breathing heavyly as she was

bending, one of her hands on the door form as she trying to catch her breath.

"Im...sorry...im ...late" Kikyo said, her long black hair covering her face.

Sesshomaru just stare as he was smirking abit.

"hello again Kikyo" he said as he already knew it was her.

Kikyo looked up and saw the guy she met in the washroom.

"hey Sesshomaru" she said with a soft smile as she stood up and walked to an empty sit beside him.

she looked around the class to find out that they where the only 2 there.

"where's everybody" asked Kikyo confuse as she looked at the guy with silver hair.

"dont know" he said and looked at what she was wearing.

"you look good" he said as he looked at her, he wanted to say beautiful but couldnt form the words in he's mouth.

"thank you" said the raven hair girl with a smile, her face a light pink. _'the guys here are cute' _she thought

"your welcome" he said then looked away from here.

she rose a brow slight.

"are you ok ?" she asked concearn.

Sesshomaru looked back at her, "yeah, just been here for 30 mintues and not even the teacher is here" he said boredly.

Kikyo nodded "ok, so we dont have to be here, right?" she asked.

"i guess we could leave " he said as they both stood up.

"where you going?" she asked him as both of them started to walk to them door.

he looked at her "where are you going?" he said not wanting to answer her question.

she shrugged, "i dont know, maybe walk around since i dont know where Sango is" said kikyo as she scrathed her head abit,

wondering where her best frined could have gone, she would be already be done eatting and maybe when with the guys, so they

could show her around the school, or maybe she went to the mall.

"if you want, you could com with me " he said and took out he's cell again "my friends should be there is like an hour or so

and you could met them...if you want"

"that would be great" said Kikyo as she smiled at him as they walked down the empty halls, but it wasnt a surpise they were

empty, class after over half an hour ago.

_**~~~*~~~**_

_**soul- sesshomaru and kikyo spent some time together, then comes he's friends, who should he's friends be?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Soul- i was about to disconnal this story since i had rude msgs sent to my inbox, but thanks to my friend KikXSessy i didnt, i hope i spelled your name right ^.^'**_

**_~*~*~*_**

Kikyo wore a soft smile on her flawless face, as she allowed the silver hair man with markings on he's face.

_'I wonder where this place is' _she thought as they been walking for almost 19 mintues, her eyes looked around the campus as they walled, they was 6 buildling that they passed already, one of them being the cafeteria.

"we're almost there" said Sesshomaru out of nowhere, as he glanced at her every few seconds from the corner of he's golden eyes.

The raven hair looked at him and nodded, "ok" she said calmly as she smiled soon afterwards and looked around til, they were some people leaning against some of the biulding while smoking pot, some were reading groups as they sat on the grass, and others were walking in groups talking about, the first day of school, guys, girls, who they hated now, and how their summer went.

"we're here" said the silver hair guy after a few mintues later.

Kikyo turn her head slight, her dark brown eyes widen as she saw the place, "omg this is beautful" she said in amazement, as she saw beautufl cherry trees in bloom, dark green around, with some red roses around each cherry tree.

"it's ok" said Sesshomaru emotionless as he was park the trees, the younger female follows, her eyes widen again, to see that the cherry trees were line to make a wide circle, leaving still alot of space to hand and play around.

"this is better than ok, this is...amazing" she said as she looked around from the spot next to him, he shrugged then started walking to the center of the place, and sat down once he reached it.

Kikyo soon followed him and sat a foot infront of him, her eyes still scanning this wonderland, "it's so beautiful, i wonder why there isnt nybody else" she said as she then looked at him, blushing softly as she notice that he was looking back at her.

"Nobody knows about this place, and I would like to appreciat if it stays like that" he said calmly as he looked into her dark brown eyes, that made he's heart beat a little faster than usual.

She nodded, "ok, i promise not to tell anybody" she said as she extand her arm, so that he could shake it, he smiled softly as he extood he's hand and shoke head hand gently, both of them blushing the lightest shade of pink as they touched eachothers warm skin against their own.

"ok, I'm trusting you" he said calmly, as neither of them let go of the others hand.

Kikyo nodded with a smile, as he looked into her beautiful eyes still, both leaning forward slowly, the raven hair collage closing her eyes once they were inches apart, Sesshomaru notice this then realized what they were about to do, he cough slightly as he cover he's mouth with he's other hand, making her open her eyes, to realize he pulled away.

Both collage student sign abit,_ 'maybe i was wrong and he doesn't like me' _thought Kikyo as she looked away from him and looked at the light blue sky that had a few white clouds.

The silver hair looked away from her still, but couldn't help but glance at her from the corne of he's eyes, 'school should come first, not her' he thought.

"well..." said the female after a while as it was to quite for a moment, he looked back at her to notice that she has moved and now she was siting down, her long legs that was cover in her black jeans were scratch out, as both of her arms at her side supporting her weight as she was still looking at the sky.

_'she's beautiful'_ he thought as he looked at her, something about her made it seem she was glowing.

"well what?" asked the collage guy as he was still looking at her.

She smiled at him softly, which made him flitch abit but she didn't notice, "just wanted to say something so it wouldn't feel to akward" she said with her smile still on her face.

Sesshomaru nodded abit, "ok" was all he said as Kikyo then went back to look at the sky.

"what kind of movies do you like?" she asked after a few seconds, her dark brown eyes looking at the sky still, a soft breeze blow making her long black hair flow softly in the wind, it seem to be dancing somehow.

"Horror" said the guy with amber eyes as he couldn't stop himself from staying at the beauty infront of him.

"me too, my favorite is the orphan" said Kikyo as she was remembeing the movie in her head, part of her wanted to look at the handsome man but she thought it would just make things akwrd again.

"that's a good movie, my favorite movie is the unborn, not the stupid remake that one suck, the first one ever made of it" he said, as she nodded abit, "what's your favorite band of singer" he asked.

"pink, she's an amazing singer and i love her songs" said Kikyo as she looked at him, her head abit tired of looking up.

Sesshomaru nodded as he was about to say something, he heard he's name, he turn to see a girl with black short hair that reacher her shoulders, with dark brown eyes, she wore a long yellow summer dress that reached her ankles.

"Hello Rin" said Sesshomaru as the girl stood at he's side.

'is that he's girlfriend?" asked Kikyo to herself as she saw the girl smiling wide.

"who's this?" asked Rin with a wide smile as she looked at the raven hair girl.

"this is Kikyo, Kikyo this is my step-sister Rin" said Sesshmaru calmly, as he stare at both females.

"it's nice meeting you" said Rin as she walked over to Kikyo.

"it's nice meeting you also" Kikyo said with a polite smile on her face.

"Sesshy, she is soooo pretty, i thought as was your girl friend you need one" said the girl wearing a yellow summer dress.

"I told you to never call me that Rin, and don't embrasse me or Kikyo by saying things like that" said Sesshomaru cooly.

"oh sorry, i forgot" she said as she then giggles again, her older brother by only a year rolled he's eyes.

"whatever" was all he said.

"do you think my brother Sesshomaru is cute?" asked Rin to Kikyo, making her and Sesshomaru blush by the question, but he wanted to know also.

Just as she was about to answer, they heard Sesshomaru's name being asked again, this time it was a tall guy with dirty blonde hair, and dark green eyes.

"Hey Jaken!" yelled Rin to the guy as he waved back.

"Hey Rin, Hey Sesshomaru" he said once he arrive, bowing down slightly to be polite.** (yes, jaken is handsome in this story and polite, i know weird ha)**

The guy with blondish hair looked at Kikyo, _'didn't i see her with eating with Inuyasha' _he thought.

"this is Kikyo" said Rin in a cheerful tone.

Jaken nodded "nice to meet you, Kikyo" he said as he bow in respect.

"nice meeting you also, Jaken was it?" asked the girk with long raven hair that seem to shine.

He nodded, _'maybe it was somebody different, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru dont like to same type of people' _he thought.

_**~*~*~***_

**_Soul- well i hope everybody likes the chapter ^.^ i dont know whats gonna happen next _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**soul- hahaha I'm back!, sorry took me sooo long but here it is it ^.^**_

Kikyo sign as she looked around her red room, 'why can't I find it' she thought as she finally decided to sit on the edge of her twin size bed.

She looked at her small black alarm clock, that read "10:45pm" she sign deeply.

The young college girl had been up since 5 this morning and now she couldn't find her favorite p.j.'s that her sister gave her last Christmas.

"Kikyo!" she heard somebody yelled from outside her bedroom door, she sat up and walked slowly, feeling almost every part of her body being sore.

Once the Raven hair girl open it, she saw her best friend Sango wearing a light blue dress, it reached her knees as she it strapless from the top, with a pair of silver dove ear-rings.

"Hey Sango" said Kikyo a yawn soon coming afterwards.

The girl with long dark brown hair rose a brow, "Kikyo , you're not ready?" asked Sango as she open her best friends door even more and walked in to the tidy red room.

"ready for what?" asked kikyo as she stared at her best friend since kids with a confusion.

"Sango turned around and looked at her, "that we're going to go party with Inuyasha and Miroku today" said Sango with a smile on her face that still didn't have any make up on it.

"that was today" said Kikyo as she completely forgot the plan they made only 2 days ago, she enter the college a week ago and they been having parties almost every night.

"yeah, now hurry up" said Sango she went to her friend's closet and looked around as Kikyo went to sit on the edge of her bed.

"wear this" said the girl wearing a blue dress as she throw her friend a black dress.

"But I don't feel looking partying today " said Kikyo as she let out another yawn, as she then looked at the black dress in her hands, it was a black strapless dress than would reach her mind thighs.

"please, I don't want to go alone with those perverts" plead the girl with beautiful brown hair as she walked in front of Kikyo.

"But I thought you liked Miroku" said Kikyo with a small smile on her pale face, as Sango's cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Well I..I do but come on, he's always flirting with every girl here and grabbing their **" said Sango, as she recalled slapping him at least twice that day from grabbing hers, which she secretly enjoyed.  
Kikyo looked at her friend, "fine, what time they coming?" she asked as she got up.

"in an hour" said Sango as she smiled, "you won't regret coming" she added as she left the room and went to finch getting ready.

"that's what I'm hoping" Kikyo said to herself as she put the dress in the bed and went to find the matching black heels, one her way to her closet, she saw some pictures she took this week, one of them was her and Sango sticking their tongues out, another one was the group that was going to go party tonight, she actually had somebody take it, miroku had a grin on he's face as Sango seem she was going to kill somebody, Kikyo was besides her friend, smiling abit with a soft blush on her face due to the fact that Inuyasha had he's arm around her waist and grinning.

Kikyo smiled as she remembers how much fun they had that day.

She looked at the last picture, it was of Sesshomaru, he was looking at the sky, she remembering running up to him and taking a surprise picture. He didn't seem to mind he just looked at her afterwards and left.

The raven hair didn't understand him at all, at first they seem ok, but after that day were she met he's friend, it seem he was avoiding her for almost half of the week, he just recently started talking to her again, he even apologies, saying that he was busy, but she didn't know why but she didn't believe him, maybe it because her ex boy-friend Naraku used to say that, every time he would go cheat on her.

A sad expression rose on her face, she really thought he would be the one and turn to be an **, she still had feelings for her, in the end he was the one that broke up with her.

She sign and went to get her heels, trying to avoid the memories of her ex. That wants to be remembered.

She grabbed her heels and put them next to her dress and started getting ready.

_**Soul-i know oc but remember its an AU lol, if only it could be**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Soul- hey ! hope you like the chapter also im thinking about making the story really long like over 15 chapters but idk, theres some kik/inu moments but it WILL be a sesshomaru/Kikyo, some naraku/kikyo also**_

Kikyo looked at herself in the full size mirror in her red room, the strapless black dress she wore fit her like a second skin, showing off all her curves stoping just below her black lace thong, her black baby-phat heels making her look abit taller, her long jet black hair was let down reaching back her small waist.

"If I did't know you, I would have thought you were a model" said a females voice behind her, Kikyo didn't have to turn to know that it was Sango.

"You sure I should wore this?" she asked turning to see her best friend wearing a navy blue dress with spagitti straps which reached a few inches abover her knees, while wearing white baby-phat heels, "I never wore anything this revealing" said the black hair collage female as she looked back in the mirror, her dark brown eyes looking almost black, with light make-up the only make-up really showing was the eye-liner which she did like cats eyes.

"you look fabulous" said the collage girl with long brown hair as she walked to her bestie, as she checked her make-up which was almost alike but she had navy blue eye shadow while Kikyo didnt have any.

"so do you " said Kikyo with a smile, as she looked at her best friend.

Sango smiles back, as she looked at the clock. "they should be here anytime soon" she said.

Kikyo nodded as she was about to go sit on her bed when their dorm door was knock.

"Their here" said Sango, an excited smile on her face as she walked over to the front door, her friend soon following closing her bedroom door.

"hey" said Sango once she saw the guys standing there, both guys wearing black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt.

"hey you look great Sango" sang Miroku, making the slightest shade of red to appear on her face.

"thank you, you dont like bad your self" she said, making him smile at her yet failed to notice that both their heart started speeding but.

"and where's Kikyo" asked Inuyasha rudily his hands inside of his jean pocket.

"oh she's right there" said Sango, moving abit so that Inuyasha could see her.

Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock, "K..Kikyo is that you?" he asked as he walked right in, stopping a few feet in front of her.

"yeah" was all she said as she looked at him, Inuyasha started blushing abit so he turn his head to the side, "um you look great, I would have never thought you would dress like this though" he said as he looked back into her eyes.

"well thank you, Inuyasha" she said while blushing abit, her eyes locked with his, "you look great also"

"keh, i know" he said laughing nervously as he ran one of his hands thru his long sliver hair.

"We should get going guys" said Sango to them as they both nodded and walked outside to the hallway where Miroku til stood.

"i went online today to check our pass self and it turns out I was a monk" said the guy with the short brown hair that was still in a low ponytail.

"really?" said Sango in disbelieve, she would have never thought the guy standing next to her would be a monk on his pass life.

Miroku nodded, "yeah and you were a demon slayer or something like that since it said that demons were ral back then" he said as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"That would be so cool" the brown hair girl said with a wide smile.

"that would explain why your strong" said Kikyo who was walking two feet infront of her best friend and the pass monk, Inuyasha at her side as they walked down the hall.

"and Inuyasha was a half-breed, which means that one of his parents was human and the other a demon and not just any demon but a dog demon" said Miroku as he recall reading it early that same day during his compture class.

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha with a smile "well i do like dogs" she said which made him give her a soft laugh, which made her laugh softly along with the rest, Inuyasha couldnt help but smile once he heard Kikyo's laughter.

"and what about Kikyo?" asked Sango as she wanted to know, the group of four walking down the stairs to the first floor.

"Kikyo was a powerful miko, who in the end feel in love with a demon, i dont know if it was a half demon or a full one, but in the end she gave up her life to be with hell"

"that's sad, that she couldnt be with him" said Sango a small frown on her face.

"but she was with him even if it was in hell" said Kikyo as she open the main door so that they could walk outside.

"that was sweet Kikyo" said Sango, the frown on her face replaced already with a smile, as Miroku nodded in agreement.

"it is" he said as put his arm around Sango's shoulder making her blush, she was about to pull him away when he looked at her with a wide smile, which made her legs feel like jell-o.

"or that's not all, i even checked on his brother and he was a full dog demon " said Miroku, his arm still around Sango's shoulder, trying verynot to slide them down, but it wasn't as hard as his thought since she looked beautiful in his eyes and since she didnt hit him or push him away he didnt want to mess this up.

"you have a brother?" asked the raven hair as she looked at Inuyasha as he sign abit.

"yeah a half brother, annoying as fuck" he said, Kikyo only nodded.

"How come you didnt tell us this before?" asked Sango, as they walked pass some building and headed to the farhters one which the party was being held at.

Inuyasha shrug, "dont like to talk about that baster" he said simply as he looked at Kikyo who was looking at him.

After a while of talking they reached the outside of the building.

"I heard this was going to be a huge party and that people from other collages were going to come also" said Miroku, which made the group nod.

"sounds like my type of party" said Sango moving her hips abit.

"cool" said Inuyasha as he open the door, for them to walk inside, Miroku walked in along with Sango, his arm still around her.

Kikyo stop a step in and stop, a weird feeling came over her.

"what's the matter" the silver hair guy asked her.

"I dont know...just got a weird feeling that if I go to the party something is gonna happen" she said.

"well yeah, your gonna have fun" he said rolling his eyes, "now come on" he said dragging her inside, but she couldnt completely shake off the feeling that something was going to happen.

_**Soul-hope you guys enjoy it!please review and also i need ideas for songs, like which onces to put, naraku in next chapter, sesshomaru coming later chapters i promises, i just want their friendship to develope over time.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**SOUL- HAHAHA I WAS ABLE TO UPDATE FASTER THAN I THOUGHT I WOULD, BUT I STILL HAVE TO FINCH ALOT OF THE OTHER STORIES I STARTED, SO DONT KNOW WHEN IMMA UPDATE ON THIS ONE, SINCE I WANT TO TAKE TURNS FOR EACH CHAPTERS BUT SOME COME EASIER THAN OTHERS, DONT OWN ANYTHING, AND LIKE ALWAYS R&R**

Kikyo enter to look at the flashing lights, Sango and the rest of the group watched in amazment.

"this looks amazing!" yelled Sango over the loud music playing, her brown eyes scanning the large room, it was about the size of the mess hall, red, blue,white and some other colors flasing thru out the large room, the smell of alchol mix with other things filled the air but it didnt smell bitter instead it made it smell abit sweet.

"yeah!" yelled Miroku as he slide his arm off her shoulder and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the song that was playing, leaving Inuyasha and Kikyo alone standing there in the enternces.

"he seems to like her" said Inuyasha as he got closer to the raven beauty, which she only nodded in agreement, "let's go sit down" he said as he grab her small soft hands with his one larger onces and lead the way to a table that was empty, both ignoring the comments that Kikyo was receiving but horny male students.

"Thanks" she said as she sat down wanting to pull down her dress down abit, but knowing if she did that then the top would lower aswell.

"No problem" he said with a grin on his face, ignoring the feeling in the pit pf his stomach and between his legs.

Kikyo looked at him and smiled softly, trying to also ignore the warm feeling she got in her stomach, that she could remember also getting when she was with him, Sesshomaru and Naraku.

"They seem to be having fun" said Kikyo after a few seconds of siliences, Inuyasha turn to see that Sango and Miroku were dancing every close to eachother a smile on both of their face as they seem to be talking also and once in a while they seem to be laughing.

"yeah, they most like eachother" said Inuyasha as he turn to see the raven female infront of him.

"yeah" she said blushing abit, happy that he couldnt see since of the flashing lights.

"hey honey wanna dance with me " said a males voice behind Kikyo, she and the sliver hair guy turn to see a guy with red hair and green eyes, holding himself on the chair that she was sitting on.

"No thanks" Kikyo said, seeing that he looked drunk but the way he was grining at her and the way he couldnt stand straighten in with the sopprt of the chair.

"you sure honey" he said leaning abit closer to her.

"she said No, now go fuck off" yelled an annoyed Inuyasha, which made the red head glare at him and left stummbling away.

"thanks" Kikyo said as she looked at Inuyasha.

"keh, it wasnt a big deal to even thank me" he said rudily, "maybe if you werent dress like that you wouldnt get that much attatchen" he said feeling alot of the guys and even some girls eyes on Kikyo, their eyes filled with lust.

"you dont have to be jealous about it" she said teasing, and saw him tense up abit.

"w..what?, me jealous, keh, that's crazy that would be i would have to like you and i dont" he said looking away from her, his once abit pale with a slight tan was now as red as a tamato.

He turned around when he heard her giggles, "keh and whats so funny"

"I was only joking" she said part meaning it, she didn't know why but she enjoyed spenting time with him, but she wasn't sure if she was starting to like him more than a friend, just like she didn't know if she like Sesshomaru as a friend or more.

A small sign escaped her lips as she thought about him, he seem to enjoy her company at times then he would push her away and it ws confusing her since they have only been friends for a week.

"hey you guys should come and dance" said a females voice, Kikyo looked at to see her best friend standing infront of her, "no buts" Sango said grabbing her friends hand and dragging her to the dance slow, Kikyo looked at Inuyasha who was dragged by Miroku as he started to dance with the lovely Sango, Sango's hips already moving to the beats that started to play.

**Nine inch heels come marching in.**

**To please a black tied dirty old man,**

**Staring, sweating, barely caring, slurring, "Break me in"**

Kikyo moved her hips, hitting every move surprising Inuyasha as he dance with her.

"she was in dance class for 9 years " whisper Sango in Miroku's ear, his heart betting faster as he felt her hot breath on his ear.

**Give it up, give it up, give it up,**

**She'll give it up if you wanna pay up,**

**Give it up, give it up, give it up,**

**I know you want to,**

**Give it up, give it up, give it up,**

**She'll give it up if you wanna pay up,**

**Give it up, give it up, give it up,**

**She's waiting for you**

Inuyasha grabbing her hips as he pulled her even closer to him, it seem that they were having sex with thier close on, hitting all the right moves, people stepping out their way as they dance, forming a circle alread them, as they countined to watch alot people's eyes filled up with more lust, some guys even went to the bathroom to do things, while others took some body around them and left to fuck the night away.

"She's a great dancer" said Miroku as he watched his arm once again around Sango's shoulder.

"yeah, I enjoy seeing her dance, lets me know that she's happy" she said with a smile on her face.

**Girls and boys in the Redlight District,**

**You can watch her spin round a pole just like a beauty queen,**

**Boys and girls in the Redlight District,**

**Take you to my private room,**

**I'll make you dirty boys blush blush blush blush**

**I'll make you dirty boys blush blush blush blush**

**She makes her way in to your pocket,**

**With fake eyelashes that she flashes,**

**Crawling to you on her bruised knees,**

**Kind of makes me think that she'll give it up**

**Give it up, give it up,**

**She'll give it up if you wanna pay up,**

**Give it up, give it up, give it up,**

**I know you want to,**

**Give it up, give it up, give it up,**

**She'll give it up if you wanna pay up,**

**Give it up, give it up, give it up,**

**She's waiting for you,**

Inuyasha's eyes locked with hers as they dance facing eachother now, a smile appear on her face as he grab her hand with his own and spin her around, then pulled her closer to him again as they kept on daning, until the song ended.

"wow i didnt know you could dance that good" said Inuyasha as he looked at her with amazement, they would sometimes party together but she was usually to tired to dance and she would sit down and talk to some friends she had in her classes.

"thanks" she said as she felt Sango from behind, "you did awsome" the brown hair female said excited.

"yeah, lets go get some drinks" said Miroku as he walked up to them which they nodded and headed the the table of drinks, and soon found themselve in the table they were just sitting at a few mintues ago.

They dance and had fun until one in the morning.

"That was fun" said Kikyo as she was sitting down again, her feet started to hurt from all the dancing she did since people keep asking her and her best friend to dance, which they did for a long time.

"yeah" said Sango as took another sip on her drink, teasing a little bit of alochol in it but not enough to make her drunk even if it was her 6 cup that night.

"we should get going " said Kikyo, forgetting about the weird feeling that she had early that night.

"keh, lazy asses" Inuyasha rudly comment as he finched his drink and looked at his friend he seem wide awake.

"half another one ladies" said Miroku as he looked at Sango with puppy eyes, which made her smile.

"fine" she said rolling her eyes, earning her a grin from the guy in with a low pony tail.

"I'm going to get another drink" said Kikyo as she got up and walked to the table filled with beverages, as she was about to pick one up, she felt some body hugging her from behind, their arms around her waist, as was about to turn around to see who it was when they lean closer and whisper in her ear.

"Hello my beloved Kikyo" the male's voice said softly, his warm breath hitting her ear as it sent shivers down her spine.

"Naraku?" she said turning around to see her ex boyfriend standing infront of her with a sly grin on his face.

"yeah love" he said calmly as he looked at her up and down like a piece of meat, he wanted to bite his lower bite looking at her wearing that.

"what are you doing here?" she asked feeling uneasy, pulling abit of her hair back behind her ear so that she would have something to do.

"came to the party, but im happy i found you, i been looking for you everywhere" he said as he looked into her eyes with his cooper onces.

"really?" said the raven hair female shock as she looked at him.

"of course, i wanted to apologize i was a fool to leave you, my love, i know that i cant be with any body else but you" he said calmly as he walked even closer to her, his arms around her shoulder as he looked down at her.

Kikyo was about to say something when she turn around when she heard her name being called.

"oh hey Inuyasha" she said as Naraku's arms were still around her.

"is this guy bothering you?" asked the silver hair guy as he glared at Naraku wanting to rip his arms off Kikyo.

"ah no" she said pulling away from the guy with long black wavy hair that seem to be inches shorter than hers, "this is Naraku, My ex" she said trying to sound calme but failing.

Inuyasha kept glaring at this guy which he didn't even know, but knew if it was an ex there was a reason that they werent together anymore.

"we have to go" he said grabbing her hand and dragging her away from him, which made Naraku glare angry.

"what's wrong" said a voice behing him, it was a guy with long black hair that was in a braid.

"nothing, seeing my girl friend" he said as he looked at where the sliver hair guy draged his Kikyo away.

"I thought you were singal" said Bankotsu as he walked over to his friend.

"Im back with Kikyo" he said calmly which shock the guy with the braid.

"she forgave you for all the things you done still and gave you another chance?" he asked surpise.

"not yet but she will, find out who's that guy over there" Naraku said pointing at Inuyasha as he and the other 3 of his group walked out the door.

Bankotsu nodded, "but why" he asked

"I want to make sure He wont be in the way " he said annoyed and left to the crowd of the party to have fun.

Bankotsu sign, 'poor Kikyo' he thought feeling sorry for the young girl, but he knew better than to disobey Naraku, it could cost him his lfe.

SOUL- EVIL NARAKU, WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO MEAN, I KNOW THERE WAS INU/KIK HERE AND MAYBE LATER ON AND SOME NARA/KIK BUT IT WILL BE A SESSY/KIK!JUST DONT KNOW HOW YET LOL LATER!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Soul- i dont think this is one of my best chapters, but i didnt know what else to write...please R&R**_

Kikyo walked out of her dorm room once she notice that Sango fell right asleep once her head hit the white pillow, she quickly change to black baggy sweats and a red spaggitti shirt, she didnt even bother to look for the once her sister gave her, she needed to think.

She walked around the school yard, it's been an hour since the group has left the party and took the girls back to their dorm room, but the raven hair female couldn't go to sleep, even though her body wanted to badly, her mind wouldn't let her, thinking of that event that happen earlier.

_**~flashback~**_

_**"Hello my beloved Kikyo" the male's voice said softly, his warm breath hitting her ear as it sent shivers down her spine.**_

_**"Naraku?" she said turning around to see her ex boyfriend standing infront of her with a sly grin on his face.**_

_**"yeah love" he said calmly as he looked at her up and down like a piece of meat, he wanted to bite his lower bite looking at her wearing that.**_

_**"what are you doing here?" she asked feeling uneasy, pulling abit of her hair back behind her ear so that she would have something to do.**_

_**"came to the party, but im happy i found you, i been looking for you everywhere" he said as he looked into her eyes with his cooper onces.**_

_**"really?" said the raven hair female shock as she looked at him.**_

_**"of course, i wanted to apologize i was a fool to leave you, my love, i know that i cant be with any body else but you" he said calmly as he walked even closer to her, his arms around her shoulder as he looked down at her.**_

_**Kikyo was about to say something when she turn around when she heard her name being called.**_

_**"oh hey Inuyasha" she said as Naraku's arms were still around her.**_

_**"is this guy bothering you?" asked the silver hair guy as he glared at Naraku wanting to rip his arms off Kikyo.**_

_**"ah no" she said pulling away from the guy with long black wavy hair that seem to be inches shorter than hers, "this is Naraku, My ex" she said trying to sound calme but failing.**_

_**Inuyasha kept glaring at this guy which he didn't even know, but knew if it was an ex there was a reason that they werent together anymore.**_

_**"we have to go" he said grabbing her hand and dragging her away from him, which made Naraku glare angry.**_

_**~ flashback over~**_

'those he really want to get back with me' she thought confuse as she sign as her bare feet touch the cold cemet floor as remember how their past was, at the beginning he was the perfect boy friend, and alot of girls envy her, he would take to her fancy resturants buy her jewely even if she asked him not to since she barely wore any, but he usually would say, "i just want my girl to have the best". but after a year and a hlaf he started to grow distracts, he would start abit late on their dates and would go to any place to eat, and they would usually have to start cutting it short and somethings he would just cancel it in the last mintue, saying that something would come up.

'maybe that's when it started' she thought to herself as she saw a bench not to far away and deicided to walk toward it.

But after a few months of doing that ,things went back to normal, making her life seem like a fairytale, her parents surely love him, he was Mr. Perfect, Mr. I Want My Daughter to be with. Naraku some how convice her to give up all her friends all except Sango, she that she could be with him and his friends.

'why does he have to come back' she though as she sign once again, as she reached the beach, her elbows on her sweat pants while she lay her forehead on her hands, her dark eyes seeming asif they were going to shed tears at any moment, 'my life was going good with out him, why god why did he have to come back' tears started leaking down her skin.

She couln't deny she still had feelings towards the guy with cooper color eyes, he was her first love, her first real kiss beside the game spin the bottle, she wanted to kiss him and he wanted to kiss her back, he was the one that took her innocent and promised her to be with her forever when they were on their second year of being together, But soon afterwards she started to hear rumors that he was cheating, she didn't want to believe so she act if she didn't care while inside she felt her heart break with even rumor that she would hear

The raven beauty didn't even have to guts to ask the man she love, in fear of it being true, of losing of losing what was her whole world at the time, as she didnt hang out with her best friend as much for him, her whole life was about him, and once had enough guts to ask one of his friends, but they would deny it and say that people were hating that she was with him..

Kikyo sign as she lifted her head abit to wipe some tears, her eyes being red and puffy from the tears and her once flawless skin was also abit red and tears stains.

"what are you doing here" said a voice behind her, Kikyo turn to see...

_**Soul- cliffhanger hahaha , always wanted to do one, but who could it be? who should it be? **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Soul-sorry to everybody that i keep waiting, i forgot my password for this and my hotmail account and couldnt remember it, so i keep looking through out my disc on where i could have saved it, i finchally found it ^.^ , also i have another account fairytwin and theres one kikyo and sesshomaru story in there, i was thinking that thing will be my kikyo an sessomaru profile and my other one will be my ino and sasuke one, but im still gonna finch all my stories, it will take a while and i hope your willing to wait, again sorry i took so long.**_

Kikyo turned around, her chocolate brown eyes widen abit, "Sesshomaru?" she said shock as she used her bare hands to wipe away the tears that were falling on her flawless pale face.

He rose a brow as he notice that her dark brown eyes had red in them, he slowly made his way around the beanth and sat next to her, he looked at her for a moment her flawless face was cover in red tear stains, her eyes being some what red and puffy from the crying, 'i never thought I would see her like this' he thought as he sigh as he looked at the dark blue sky.

The male with long silver hair thought that she was a strong person and would never let anybody see her down or cry, 'i guess i was wrong' he sigh as he knew he wasn't complete wrong, she left her dorm room to cry alone, she didn't want anybody to see her in a weak state.

"What are you doing here?" he asked emotionlesss as he still wasn't looking at her, he lean back abit his elbows on the top of the bench as he looked up to see that the moon and stars were out, but it seem it would turn into morning soon as the sight of the sky chaning into a purpish-blue.

"I..I wasn't feeling good" she said honestly, it was true, she wasn't she just ran into her ex at a party, she was barely forgetting about him and all the pain that he put her throught and he didn't even seem to care when he did, and now he was asking for her back.

Sesshomaru nodded abit as he turn his head to the side to see the raven hair beauty with flawless pale skin that was wearing black baggy pants and a red top, he felt his heart beat a little faster.

"Then why are you outside" asked the college student that had golden color eyes, he had to admit she still looked like an angel even when her hair was a mess and her eyes red and puffy, true it was a different look since she was usually the image of perfection, but to him she still was.

The 19 year old college girl ran a hand thru her messy black hair, messing it up abit more but she didn't seem to care, "I feel i couldn't breath inside, you know how it feels abit to stuffy" said Kikyo, as her knees where now pressed against her chest.

Sesshomaru nodded abit, he understood how it felt with all the homework and testing that goes around in this college, but he didn't seem to believe her, he could tell that something else was bugging the female near him.

Kikyo lower her glance and looked at the floor underneath her, she felt just like laying somewhere, she still felt like crying but didn't want to infront of him, he seem to strong and always calm, he didn't let anything get to him, and she didn't want to show him that she was weak.

"come with me" he said calming as he stood on, he started to turn to his side when he realize that the female with the model of a body was still sitting down on the benth, he turn his head to the side abit and glance at her from the corner of his amber eyes, he felt sorry for her right now, she looked so broke and sad, like a broken dolly that was left forgetting under the bed and nobody was there to help her or try to fix her.

"Are you coming?" he asked, he didn't know why but he wanted to help her, he felt as he should since he knew since the day he met her in the wash room, there would be something about her that would make him want to be with her and help her, and for the last few days that they learn more about eachother, he knew he was right, he was falling for this broken angel and he wanted to see her get better.

Kikyo's eyes widen as she looked at him, she didnt hear him the first time, but she nodded as she heard him when he asked, 'Are you coming?;she slowly got up and he started to walk but in a slow pace so that she could catch up to him with ease.

"where are we going" she asked, her voice abit rusty as her thoat was hurting abit from the crying easier, at first she didn't feel it since she was to upset and now that she felt calmer and safer with the 20 year old guy, she could.

He glance at her as she cought up next to him, "usual place" he said emotionless as he slide his hands on his grey sweat pants that fit him to big, he looked back at the road infront of him,.

The raven hair female nodded, as it was the first place that he took her, a small smile appear on her face as she remember how nice it was being there with him, and meeting his friends, she even had a class with Rin, she found out that the male with silver hair wasn't social and didn't trust alot of people and had the same friends since as long as they could remember, she felt honor that Sesshomaru trusted her enough to share his friends with her and his secert place where he hang out with the people he cared for the most.

Her chocolate brown eyes widen in amazement, her mouth hanging abit open from the site infront of her, she turned her head as she heard the male next to her chuckle abit in amusement.

"You shouldn't open your mouth, flies could get it" said the college male with a smirk on his flawless pale face.

"It's..It's just..so..wow" she said as she took a step to the open field that was cover in a lining of tons of cherry trees so that nobody could get in or even this there was this hidden place there, her bare feet touching the grass as she walked and looked around, she knew this place looked beautiful and calm in the when she cames to eat with them at times, but now it was night time, and there was some roses was there close that she hadn't seen in the mornings, fireflies lighting the place to make it look romantic and simply beautiful,.

The silver hair male watch her as she seem to be happier than when he first saw her moments ago, he frown abit as he remember, he had to remember to ask why she was crying later on, he usually didn't care when it came to people, but she was different, she made his heart beat fast by just looking at him with her dark brown eyes that looked like chocolate, nobody else could make his body feel warm like he would blush with just a simple smile, nobody beside the female twirling around in black sweats could make his gut feel tight and that butterflies would burst out of him at any moment, only she could,

He slowly walked to the center of the place as he countined to watch her enjoy herself, he smiled abit to himself that he was the reason the her eyes were sad and lonely like they did when they were in the benth, instead her eyes seem happy and full of life and he made it happen with his speacil place.

_**Soul-I hope everybody enjoy it and i hope to updated asap, and i promise it will not take months, I will try to have a new chapter by new years or on my mom's b-day with in a week after new years. please R&R and i hope everybody could forgive me for taking long, i will make it up to you somehow.**_


End file.
